


The Night

by Asdfghjk000



Series: BW [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asdfghjk000/pseuds/Asdfghjk000
Summary: Hashirama was going to show Tobirama what a good husband he was.





	The Night

“大哥？这么晚过来，有什么事情吗？”

拉开房门看到端着酒盘的柱间时，扉间稍微睁大了眼睛。现在已经是亥时后半段，往常这个时候大家都已经睡下了，今天因为是扉间的成人日所以才闹的晚了些。现在朋友和亲戚们都已经离开，扉间自己也洗完澡准备休息了，大哥这个时候带着酒找过来是要干什么。

“扉间，我来找你喝酒……大哥等了这么久，终于等到可以和扉间喝酒的这一天了呢！”

柱间笑眯眯的，一只手稳稳地托着酒盘，另一只手按住了扉间的肩膀，稍微用力把杵在门口的弟弟向室内推去。

“兄长，马上就要子时了。你那么想找我喝酒的话，明天白天有的是时间啊……”

被柱间强行推到卧室内简陋的矮几边坐下，扉间很是无奈的揉了揉眉心，对自家大哥的想一出是一出简直无力吐槽。而柱间只是对着弟弟露出明亮的笑容，在木质的几面上摆开两个瓷制酒杯，浅浅斟入透明的酒液。

“不行，必须要今天晚上喝！”

他不讲道理地这么说着，并且拿起两只酒杯，把其中一只递到跪坐在对面的弟弟面前。扉间叹了口气，接下了杯子意思意思的举起来对着柱间在半空中示意了一下就准备喝下去，想着喝完了赶紧把这个半夜不睡觉的家伙打发走。但是杯子还没送到嘴边就被拦住了，一根木遁的枝条卷住了他的手腕。

“这杯酒，不是这么喝的哦……”

柱间脸上闪亮的笑容变得危险起来，木遁的枝条顺着扉间的手腕持续向上，把扉间整个人都扯向他那边。

“……兄长？”

扉间微微挣扎，却只得到了被更多的木遁固定住身体的对待。柱间端着另一杯酒突然靠过来，右手穿过扉间被枝条卷住的手臂，让两个人拿着酒杯的手变成了交叉的姿势。

“今天晚上，要补上我们迟了五年的交杯酒呀，我可爱的扉间。”

“兄长别开玩笑了…那件事不能算是真的，只是父亲为了让你醒过来做的权宜之计……”

身体被木遁禁锢住了，就连查克拉都在不知什么时候弥漫开来的花香里变得极度不活跃，看着近在咫尺的大哥颜色深沉的眼睛，冷汗从扉间的眉心额角层层泌出。

“我就知道扉间会用这种说法来敷衍我，明明我们早就在神明面前缔结过契约了！不过没关系，现在已经没有人可以阻止我了，扉间今晚一定会真正成为我的新娘……”

柱间这样说着，伸手捏开扉间的牙关，操控着枝条托起扉间的手，然后仰头和弟弟一起喝下了“交杯酒”。多余的酒液从扉间的嘴角滑落，很快就被凑过来的柱间仔细舔去，然后他便顺势向上，把舌头伸进了不能动弹的弟弟的嘴里。两个人的嘴里都还残留着清酒的香气，热辣的触感从唇舌相交的的地方升起，柱间用力吮吸追逐着扉间退缩的舌尖，扫荡过他的唇齿，不给弟弟留一点余地。分泌过多的唾液沿着两人的下颌蜿蜒滑下，这场唇舌之争最后以扉间的溃败而告终——被兄长吻到浑身发软的时候如果不是被木遁固定住了身体，几乎就要跪倒在地板上了。

“兄长……那个仪式，不是真的啊……”

他喃喃着，抬头看向自己的大哥，希望他能打消那个可怕的念头。但这样的话在柱间听起来根本没有劝阻作用，反而是火上浇油。年轻的千手族长站起身走到扉间铺好的床边，然后解开了木遁把弟弟抱到怀里，对着他微微一笑。

“我说它是真的就是真的，扉间，不要再说这种惹大哥生气的话了……”

成分特异的花粉已经完全发挥了它的作用，现在即使不用木遁，扉间也彻底失去了反抗能力。只能眼睁睁地看着柱间有条不紊地脱掉两人的衣服，叠好放到床边的椅子上，然后被赤裸的哥哥拥抱着一起跌进柔软的床铺，温热的皮肤没有隔阂的互相摩擦着，激起一阵阵止不住的颤栗。

“扉间…很可爱……”

扉间皱着眉头紧闭双眼撇过脸去的样子让柱间稍微有一点不开心，不过很快他就说服自己：这是弟弟和自己的初夜，扉间会紧张是正常的，这并不代表扉间不爱自己。今晚之后，扉间就会清楚的认识到自己是他的丈夫这一事实，就不会再想着逃避了。细碎的吻落在扉间的脸颊和颈脖上，带着浓浓的爱意，吮去扉间眼角尚未滑落的盐水。柱间的手指像是拨弄琴弦般，在弟弟柔韧又刚强的肢体上弹奏出一曲爱欲的乐章。扉间的抵抗在柱间不断不断地撩拨下逐渐变得软弱，直到高潮来临的那一刻，银白色的眼睫颤抖着眨了好几下，终于放弃似的阖上。

“兄长…你疯了……”

“不要害怕，大哥会很温柔的……”

把扉间的放弃反抗当成了许可证明，柱间快乐地加快了步伐，准备好好享受自己和弟弟的初夜同时也是成人礼。作为一个爱护弟弟的好兄长好丈夫，他决定要给扉间一次最棒的初体验。指尖沾染着早早就准备好的膏体慢慢推入弟弟柔软火热的身体，才仅仅进去一根手指，扉间的身体便紧绷地不成样子。柱间只好再次俯下身，用轻柔细密的亲吻安抚紧张的弟弟，效果不是很好，不过柱间自己也快要忍到极限了。

“扉间，放松一点，让大哥进去……”

柱间安慰的话语不知道有没有起到作用，反正这之后他就深深的吻住了扉间，夺取了弟弟肺叶内的全部氧气，直到扉间彻底瘫软在他的身下，任他施为。之后的开拓便顺利多了，用自己的利刃劈开弟弟的那一瞬间，柱间几乎落下泪来——这一刻，他等待了整整五年。现在，扉间终于彻底属于自己了。稍稍停了一下，甚至没能等扉间好好的适应自己，柱间就单手握住弟弟的手腕压到床头，另一手掰开扉间的大腿，大开大合地冲刺起来。之前说要给弟弟最完美的初体验之类的承诺被抛到了九霄云外，毕竟，面对扉间这样美味的身体要是还能保留理智，那就不是千手柱间了。

“啊啊…呜……”

大哥为什么还没有停下来，我快要…坏掉了……身体好热，好烫，好痛苦…也…好快乐……

时间感已经被激烈的动作和从未有过的快感彻底击碎，迷蒙的热气在交叠的肢体间蒸腾，而扉间只能被动地抱紧身上正在侵犯自己的兄长。过多陌生的感觉充斥着他敏感的神经处理系统，他就像电流过载的回路，随着柱间的动作起起伏伏，等待着燃烧殆尽濒临灭亡的那一刻。

而这成人礼之夜，还很漫长……


End file.
